Fire in darkness
by the red 1
Summary: xover with Avatar the last Aitbender. Riku is falling for a princess. oneshot Riku x Azula. Sister fic with Darkness on fire.


Fire in darkness

One-shot

I had this idea and just had to write it down. It's a one shot with Riku x Azula pairing. (See my profile to see why I like this pairing.) This story take place between Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. And for Avatar it take place after "The Drill."

(I do not own Avatar or Kingdom Hearts.)

**Start**

**Riku's POV**

Why am I feeling this way? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I need to find Roxas, I don't have time to be having a stupid crush on a girl. And to top it off I'll most likely never see her again once I leave this world. But for some reason I can't get her out of my mind.

I haven't felt this way about anyone since... Kairi. I'll admit that I had the biggest crush on Kairi ever since I was seven years old. The whole reason I wanted to build that raft was to try and find her home, to make her happy. Instead I end up nearly killing her and Sora.

Now I know that Kairi chose Sora, I knew ever since I learned that her heart went to him instead of me. I knew that she would still love Sora when she woke up. But I wanted to believe that if I saved her she would feel that way about me.

And now look at me, having to walk around with a blindfold on to keep me from seeing what I've become. As long as the blindfolds on, I won't see the darkness inside of me. I don't know what will happen if I take it off. Ever since my first fight with Roxas, the one I lost so bad, the power of darkness has been growing inside of me.

If your wounding how I see with a blindfold on, it simple. I can "see" the energy around people, Heartless, and Nobodys. I can also "smell" people even before I see them. From what DiZ has told me, it's something I learned when I attacked Zexion. When my Soul Eater hit him, some of his power went to me, giving me the ability to "smell" people.

Now then back to this girl I like. Her name is Azula. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation actually. She looks to be about me age, and hight. She had black hair and beautifully colored gold eyes. She's a firebender. Meaning she can create and manipulate fire. She can also create lightning, an advanced Firebending technique.

Yeah I have a crush on another princess, only this time she's a real princess, not a princess of hearts. And you know the worst part of all this is that I've never meat her. Yes you heard right, I have a crush on someone that I've never actually meat.

Sad isn't it, that every one I like ether doesn't like me in the same way, or has never meat me. Why is my life this way? I guess the path I walk is one I walk alone. It reminds me of the song by "Green Day." " I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known. Don't know were it goes but it's only me and I walk alone." That's about my life right there, alone and going some were I don't know.

I can "see" her sitting by her self near a river, just looking at the water. She doesn't have thous tow girls with her right now, a vary strange thing for her. As much as I hate to say it, I need to get going. I have to bring Roxas to DiZ so that Sora can be awakened. Maybe then he'll forgive me for everything I've done. Plus he needs to get back to Kairi.

However just before I open a portal to leave this world, something stops me. I can smell something coming closer. I know what it is. Nobody's. Looking back at Azula, I can see a large number of Dusks surrounding her. While shes fighting vary well there are still to many for her to take alone. So I deiced to step in.

Taking my Soul Eater from my side I jump down, landing behind her. As soon as I touch the ground, I'm slashing Nobodys left and right. Azula hasn't attacked me yet, so I guess she wants a little help, even if she would never admit it. The next few minuets become some what of a dance. With her blasting Nobodys with her Firebending, and me slashing them with my Soul Eater.

With in five minutes all of the Nobodys are gone, and it's just the two of us. "Tell me who you are, unless you want to end up like them." She was obviously used to getting her way, and I knew she would make good on the threat. So I reply with two simple words.

"An admirer."

I can see that caught her off guard. And when we heard her two friends coming closer, I opened a portal of darkness and left. I still had to find Roxas.

**Mid**

I saw my Soul Eater shatter because of Roxas's Keyblade's. The blade was missing, leaving only the hilt. I was now with out a weapon. Roxas rushed me and landed a slash a crossed my chest. I couldn't loss again, I had to much at stake. Sora, Kairi, the King, and DiZ were counting on me. I couldn't die I had to see Azula again!

No! I will see her again even if I'm not my self! I could feel Ansem's Heartless wanting to take control. So I'll let him, to an amount. If it meant I'd live, I'd see Sora, Kairi, and most of all, I'd see Azula again it will be worth it.

I felt the darkness over take me, I felt my self change. There was a flash of light and the hilt of my sword changed. It looked a lot like the Soul Eater, but there was a white wing tip near the end of the sword. And there was a chain hanging on the hilt. Wait a minute, this was a Keyblade! There was another Keyblade other than Sora's and the King's. The name _Way to the dawn_ came to me.

Azula I did this for you. I just wish you knew it.

**End **

If there is anyone reading this that is reading my "Door of twilight" story it will be a few more days before I get the next chapter up.


End file.
